


Two Seconds

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-17
Updated: 2005-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For laurelcrowned.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> For laurelcrowned.

It really wasn't that Billy hadn't done this before, but that didn't stop his stomach from dropping right into his shoes and ricocheting back up into his throat all in the space of two seconds. At least, he thought it was two seconds, maybe he was wrong about that. It felt like longer. But it seemed like less than two seconds. Dom was kissing him for the first time, and all he could think about was the words _two seconds_ and how very odd they sound if you look at them for long enough. Well, not look at them. Listen to them? Yes, that sounded like it. If you listen to any set of words for long enough, they end up sounding out of place and very weird.

For example, _Dom is kissing me_. A random collection of words, one might assume, except that they pretty much described the situation at that moment in time. It was a fairly logical conclusion to the date they'd been on, during which Billy had laughed no less than thirty separate times, and willed himself to lean over the table and kiss Dom no less than sixty separate times. Now, finally, _finally_, Dom had leaned in and pressed his lips to Billy's.

Their skin felt … he couldn't decide if it felt like the oddest thing in the world or the most natural and 'of course' moment in his life, to have his nose adjacent to Dom's. Possibly, it was both. It seemed fairly likely. Dom was kissing him, he was kissing Dom, and in the jumble of half-panicked words making up Billy's thought processes, he realised that the kiss was a good one. Dom obviously wanted to take his time on it, not try to eat him alive, no spin-cycle tongue, but changing pressure and sharing breath. It was quite nice, really, just to kiss him.

_If he kisses like this, I cannot wait to find out what he's like in bed._

Well, yes, that too.

Billy's thought processes proceeded to dissolve with gusto.

Dom huffed out a breath as the kiss ended. "Well," he exhaled, though it might have been "Wow", Billy couldn't quite make it out. He just nodded; the answer was yes, either way. Dom leaned his forehead against Billy's, which happened to be Billy's favourite thing for anyone he's just kissed to do, and with Dom, it was made ten times better because this was _Dom_ and instead of being the kind of best friend you know so well you'd never fancy, no matter how attractive they were, Dom was the kind of best friend who got under your skin and felt comfortable there and was attractive and absolutely perfect for you (with your comic timing and your taste in music and the way you fit together as if you were made to be friends), if only you could wake up and see it. Billy was very glad he'd woken up and seen it.

"D'you want to come inside?" He inclined his head slightly, to the door.

Dom nodded. "Oh, yes."

"Good." It was all he could say, and luckily it was all he needed to say. He didn't fumble the key, despite the cold, he didn't bump Dom's head on the wall, despite the way he pushed him against it just as they got inside, he _did_ bring out a sharp intake of breath and a head-roll to the ceiling when he yanked Dom's shirt up and splayed his palms against his stomach.

Dom kissed him again, nibbling on his bottom lip, and mmm that was good. "We gonna have tea first, or is this a straight-to-bed situation?" he asked, pupils dilating as Billy watched, and that was possibly the single most sexy thing Dom had ever done in his presence, and there had been some winners before now. Billy swallowed. Dom smiled, a slow smile that was three parts wickedness and two parts anticipation. "Bed it is, then," he murmured into Billy's ear before he licked all up along the curve of it.

Billy shivered. "Yes," he said, walking Dom backwards through the flat, unwilling to break physical contact enough to walk properly. They narrowly avoided knocking their shins on doorframes and furniture, but Billy tripped over a shoe when they got to the bedroom, and they fell unceremoniously onto the bed.

"Oof," said Dom. Billy lifted himself on his elbows.

"Sorry." He did have a very good view from up here, Dom sprawled on his bed. Mmm. _Dom sprawled on my bed. Want to savour this for a moment._

"'S okay." Dom paused. "You alright there, Bill?"

Billy smiled, and traced a line from Dom's temple to his ear with his lips. "Just want to drink you in for a minute. You look gorgeous."

"Stop, I'm blushing." Actually, he was grinning, and Billy noticed how very good he did look while pleased with himself. He filed away this information for later reference (Why Dom, you're so good in bed! Yes, let's shag some more.) and kissed him, taking his time, shifting them further up the bed so they didn't fall off it.

Dom rolled them over so he was on top, and made a half-purring half-growling noise in his throat. Billy liked that noise. Billy liked that noise a lot. He expressed the pleasure hearing that noise gave him by moving his mouth to Dom's neck and biting lightly. Dom made that noise again, and Billy moaned.

"Why do we still have clothes on?" he asked, rather sensibly he thought, though it came out more breathy than reasonable. He could let that slide, since Dom was grinding down on him, and he could feel a hard ridge against his thigh, his own digging into Dom's stomach.

"Really not sure," was the reply. "Think we should do something about that."

"It might aid in getting naked, if we take them off," Billy agreed, reaching for the hem of Dom's shirt and pulling it up over his head. Dom unbuttoned Billy's, following his fingers with his mouth in a line right down to where it met his trousers and oh, Billy was _squirming_ by this point. "Dom," he groaned, clutching onto one of Dom's ears, "oh, _please_."

Dom looked up at him with a look of mischief that for a second was so _Pippinish_ Billy could just laugh. "Please?" Keeping his eyes on Billy's, Dom dipped his tongue to lick a circling line under his belly button. "Please what?"

Billy's head tilted back on the pillow. "_Please_, Dom, just – keep doing that, and – just – ahh –"

A rumble of the comfortable kind of pleasure started in Dom's chest and made it out via his throat. "Oh, you mean … this?" He slowly undid Billy's trousers, peeling them away and moving them down (Billy lifting his hips off the bed to help), then did the same with his boxers.

Billy nodded. "Yes, please." He moved down the bed until he was level with Dom, kicked off his trousers, and unzipped Dom's. "I'd like," he whispered, "you to turn around."

Dom thought about this for two seconds before his face split into a grin. "Top-to-toe, you mean?"

"I do mean." Billy wriggled, and Dom shifted, until they were facing each other's waists.

Billy planted one kiss on Dom's thigh, cheek bumped by his cock, and Dom's toes curled. "This is definitely," Dom muttered, "going to be fun."

Billy sank his mouth onto Dom first, earning a throaty moan, and felt hot tight wetness around his own cock a moment later. They set a slow pace at first, trading presses of tongues and strength of sucks, thrumming and groaning against each other.

Billy lost the rhythm, his mind became rather unglued, this felt so _good_, Dom thrust into his mouth and moaned, that was even better, and Dom was going to come, Billy sucked harder and mumbled "Do it" against him.

He slipped from Dom's mouth, Dom's hands and toes curled, and Billy's mouth filled. Dom rocked each spasm out, and Billy sucked and licked at him until Dom began to whimper. Billy swallowed, carefully.

Dom sighed, uncurling his hands. He smiled limply at Billy, and mouthed "Gimme a minute". He pillowed his head on Billy's thigh, something Billy's slowly reconstructing brain registered as a sight he could very much get used to, and flicked his tongue out to touch. Taste. A shiver went through them both, and Dom shifted up to resume.

He pushed Billy gently onto his back. He locked eyes with him, lowered his head. Billy's breath left him in a rush. "Yeah, like that," escaped with it, and Dom chuckled, mouth full of Billy.

He'd been close before, it was only a matter of sucks and Dom's fingertips touching him everywhere they could reach, and Billy came, bursting into the relief of Dom's mouth and Dom's touch – he might have yelled that out, he wasn't sure of anything he heard or saw in the white heat – and settled back.

Dom crawled up his body, and kissed him. Their taste mingled with their tongues.

"We should do that again some time," Dom said, sleepy. Billy crawled under the duvet and threw it over him.

"I think we should, yeah," he agreed, kissing Dom's temple. "You'll stay for breakfast, won't you?"

Dom snorted. "Like I'd leave without getting breakfast out of you, at least."

"At least?"

"Was hoping for another orgasm, maybe two. That was good, Bills. Knew we'd be good together."

"You did?"

"You sound like a parrot when you're tired, 'd I ever tell you that?" Dom yawned. "Go to sleep, Billy."

"G'night, Dom."

Billy closed his eyes. It really was very pleasant, to have Dom's arms around him like that.

"Bill?"

"Yeah?"

"I like my eggs sunny side up."

Billy snorted. "I know."

"Just checking."

"Go to _sleep_, Dommie."


End file.
